


Blade on, Bladers! - the makings of an anime

by sever77



Category: Millennium Blades
Genre: Anime Adaptation, Gen, The power of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: the opening 1 minute intro and theme, like in a Bakugan or Yugioh dubI had fun!just focuses on Deques





	Blade on, Bladers! - the makings of an anime

Millennium Blades, a level playing field where Bladers can send their emotions right to the top! You don’t get to be a champion overnight, but I’m well on my way! My name’s Deques, and with the Heart of the Decks on my side, we’re gonna reach number one!!  
-

_Have fun, Blade on, The clock and timer’s on our side._

_The victor’s path will reveal itself to me (and me!) (and me!) (and me!)_

_Blade up, Sky high, Another tournament for all to try,_

_We’ll play again! Fight again! Whose feelings will burst through?_

_Ooh~ ooh~_

_It’s me and you._

**Author's Note:**

> "to me (and me!) (and me!) (and me!)" should have Deques, then Cardine, then Fulton, then Morrey show up on-screen
> 
> I also envision Deques having downtime with his bandmates who don't play as much?  
> Space Battleship Tiramisu Opening for the pacing, mostly


End file.
